


Brief Respite

by Julian_McQueen



Category: Poppy O'Possum (Webcomic)
Genre: Animal Genitalia, Gen, I tried to make this not so gay buttttttt..... :), Masturbation, Pillow Masturbation, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julian_McQueen/pseuds/Julian_McQueen
Summary: Friedrich is the Captain of Eggton's Royal Guard, the caretaker of Queen Kit Darling, and the one who ends up roped into Poppy's exploits. How does he deal with that kind of stress?The answer will shock you.





	Brief Respite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arte-Hideous](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Arte-Hideous), [tronn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tronn/gifts).



Friedrich couldn’t help but let out a faint sigh of relief as he closed and locked the door behind him with a slight click.

As devoted to Queen Darling as he was, her personality and ability to draw in the… wrong kind of people could wear down even the most stalwart of soldiers, and combined with the captain’s other duties, he was already feeling himself wearing thin.

Still, it would be impolite for Friedrich to simply leave his post entirely because he felt fatigued. He only needed an hour alone, in his chambers, to reset and continue his day. Fortunately, that opossum was there, and she offered to take Queen Darling off his hand while he relaxed.

Friedrich rubbed his eyes and looked around his private chamber. It was a small, modest thing. A single bed with a nightstand, a small dresser, a desk with a vanity mirror. Nothing elegant or reflective of his status, a few baubles and a few pictures of his family rested on the desk, but that was mainly it.

At first Friedrich considered a short power nap, but he didn’t feel _tired,_ and the thoughts of what was expected of him today raced through his mind. There was of course POPPY, who always seemed to carry the right amount of trouble in that pouch of hers, no doubt bringing her entourage of degenerates along with her. Then there was the insubordination of his men, with Thomas being harassed by the other guards, as well as reports of Gustaff wandering away from his post. They would then find him, staring off into space, as if his soul had left his body…

Friedrich walked to the nightstand, opening the drawer and searched for a pack of cigarettes. Cigarettes were his true friends, they never caused trouble or irritated him, they were always there when he was stressed or worried.

Except today. Friedrich gazed glumly at the empty pack he had found.

He sat at the side of his bed, devastated. He couldn’t go back to Kit like this, all tense and agitated. Well, more tense and agitated than usual, close to reaching his limit. Not to mention that with that instigator Poppy around, he might end up seeing how durable the “Iron Matron” really was…

As Friedrich pondered over what to do, he glanced at a small photo of himself. It was of himself during the war, with both limbs, no scars, and a sense of humor. Friedrich remembered how there were times when his whole platoon was under heavy fire, or at risk of destruction by the enemy’s hands. Stress was almost palpable, and the team did everything they could to keep it under control.

Some took it out during combat training, which was hard to do in this small room.

Others took to smoking, although that option was sadly unavailable.

But a few of the soldiers, as Friedrich recalled, simply took care of stress by…

Friedrich tilted  his head, briefly recalling the times when he had laid  awake at night and listened to the faint sounds of his brothers in arms gasping and their flesh slapping. They knew how to take care of stress very quickly, and it only required minimal cleanup.

Friedrich made a defeated sigh and adjusted himself on the bed. He really didn’t want to do this, but if it was a shot at clearing his head, he was willing to take a shot.

* * *

Friedrich scooted over onto the bed fully, stretching his body to adjust to the comfort of the mattress. He wanted to deal with this quickly, before his hour was up and his men would start looking for him.

He undid his belt buckle hastily, followed by fumbling with the buttons of his pants. Dressing was never an issue for him, but undressing was harder thanks to the troublesome buttons.

However, with a few fumbles, he was able to unclasp his tan slacks with some ease, and with some legwork shifted them halfway down his thighs. Friedrich glared at his groin, and his exposed and unaroused sheath. He felt the rush of embarrassment build up in his stomach. How long has it been since he did something like this?

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Friedrich slowly brought his hand to his sheath, slowly groping it with his hand. He felt the fabric of his glove brush against the short, sensitive fur on the sheath, and exhaled with relief.

After a few moments, a finger found its way into the sheath itself, and delicately slid across the inner lining of the sheath. Friedrich let out a slight exhale of surprise, but didn’t stop, twirling his finger in circular motions. As  expected, he began to feel his sheath swell from the newfound stimulation, and something hard starting to press against the invading finger.

Friedrich made a few exploratory pokes, and each one of them sent a ripple of pleasure through his body. He removed his finger from his sheath and fully grasped it, giving a few faint pumps to begin stimulating his member. Friedrich leaned his head back and closed his eyes, feeling the sensation of his cock becoming erect, rubbing against the inside of the sheath as it grew to full mast.

It wasn’t long until Friedrich felt that he was fully aroused, the weight added to his stroking becoming noticeable. He moved his head up to glance at himself again. He had a forked opossum cock, a six inch shaft that split into two tapered tips, complete with a small knot at its base.

Friedrich braced himself as he guided his hand upwards, feeling soft cloth brush against delicate flesh. He inhaled through his teeth as he gripped both cocks, and started to pump his members with vigor and haste.

Friedrich gasped and panted as he continued to masturbate, feeling both members rub each other with each stroke. He stretched his legs, his feet grasping the covers of the bed as he tried desperately to reach a climax. He needed to hurry, to relieve this stress and tension, but the whole situation was proving to be even more stressful than the opossum realized.

To Friedrich’s surprise and frustration, he wasn’t even close to reaching orgasm, feeling a sense of resistance keeping his arousal at bay. He growled in irritation, his arm already feeling tired, and even his cocks began to soften. He couldn’t understand, he was able to get off easily during the war. What made doing it now so difficult?

Friedrich let go of his cocks, glancing at his left arm, and the realization came almost instantly.

He growled again and pressed his hand against his forehead, staring daggers at his stubborn cock. Another thing to add to his stress assessment for the day, trying to find some quick relief only to have it drive him further up a wall.

Friedrich clicked his tongue, getting up from the bed, begrudgingly accepting his defeat. He would probably just have to deal with it, he supposed. In the back of his mind, he prayed to the Madamas that the rest of the day would go smoothly, and that when all was said and done he would try aga-

As Friedrich was about to attempt to put on his pants again, he couldn’t help but notice the pillow lying on his bed.

* * *

 When the idea came across his mind, he nearly body slammed the pillow, and then quickly recomposed himself. He needed to do this quickly, if he wanted to clear his head and get back to work.

Straddling himself, Friedrich lined his cocks onto the pillow. He pressed his waist down as hard as he could, and felt pleasure slowly build in his body.

Friedrich couldn’t believe he didn’t try this before, as some of the soldiers he had fought alongside took to humping pillows when the alternative wasn’t enough. The captain tentatively grinded against the pillow, feeling the rough fabric of the pillowcase rub against his cocks.

As Friedrich became situated with the rhythm of his thrusts, he slid the rest of his body onto the mattress, the feelings of pleasure returning to him. How embarrassing would it be if someone found him like this, Friedrich pondered, if one of his men found the Captain of the Royal guard fucking a pillow. The door to his room was right across from the bed, so any of his men who walked in would end up getting a full view of their captain’s ass.

As the thought of such a inane situation crossed Friedrich’s mind, he felt a rush of excitement hit him, and he pressed harder against the pillow. The door was locked so such scenario was impossible, but the mere thought of it thrilled him.

Friedrich would never cheat on his wife, they were bonded by soul and by oath, and his loyalty to her would outlive even himself. However, he was a mere mortal too, and his mind couldn’t help flickering back to the idea of his men seeing him like this. Would they try to leave, watch, maybe even join in? Would they avoid looking at Friedrich in the eye the next time they met, or would they be curious and…

Friedrich began grinding harder and faster, his ears red and burning with desperate arousal. He positioned his hand under the pillow, pressing hard, sandwiching them with pressure as he thrusted. That was the key element that was making this work, pressure. He huffed and groaned as he pressed harder and harder, feeling the precum escape his cocks and moisten the pillowcase, making every thrust nice and slick.

The sensation of Friedrich’s sensitive flesh grinding against wet fabric made his head swim. It had been so long since he did something like this, for himself. The intimate time he spent with his wife was one thing, passionate and gentle, as lovers are. But here, alone with himself, Friedrich was almost primal. He mounted this pillow like a beast, sliding his hot cocks in his mate’s orifice, and he would hump it until he came.

Almost on cue, Friedrich suddenly felt it. A spark, a brief note of pleasure that was getting louder and louder. He made strained grunts and bit down at the bedsheets, a small spot of drool formed as his long awaited climax was approaching. His thrusts became shorter, but desperately faster as the orgasm began overwhelming his shuddering body. Friedrich pressed his hips down as hard as he could, greedily attempting to build as much pressure as he could, and felt the shape of his erection through the pillow onto his palm. He felt how rigid his cocks were, how swollen his knot was, and he clenched his hand around his member as hard as he could.

Then with a strained growl, it was over. The orgasm tore through Friedrich like a current, starting in his cock and radiating through his body. He felt his cocks pulse in a rhythmical fashion, a few throbs in a he began to feel a hot and warm wetness surround his shaft. Friedrich had lifted his head, mouth open, drooling, the sensation leaving him as stunned and speechless as Gustaff.

* * *

  “YO Z, ARE YOU IN THERE?! NAP TIME’S UP, LEFTY.”

There was a loud pounding on the door as Friedrich shot his head up, bewildered by his surroundings. It took a few moments for him to recognize that he was in his room, and the memory of what transpired quickly returned. It appeared that after… that… Friedrich much have dozed off, still lying on the now damp and sticky pillow.

“Oh, dear. I hope he’s not hurt. Friedrich, are you ok in there…?”

“Don’t worry Kit, I’ll just break it down and-“

“I’m FINE!” It took a second for Friedrich to regain his voice. “I'm... I was merely resting, Milady. As per your request. Please give me a moment to get ready and I’ll rejoin you shortly.”

There was a brief pause before Kit spoke again, a strange hint of amusement in her voice. “Not to worry, Friedrich. We’ll be in the drawing room when you’re ready.”

Friedrich remained motionless as the sound of squeaks and conversation faded, and then Friedrich quickly got up. It took him a second for the grogginess to clear away, but then he realized that whatever frustration he brought into this room had melted away. Even thinking of the annoying situations didn’t egg him on now like they did earlier.

As Friedrich got up, he quickly redressed himself. The mess he made on the pillow was easily taken care of by a basic cleansing spell intended for Queen Darling in case of spills, as was the spot of drool on the bed sheets.

Friedrich couldn’t help but feel a bit ashamed that doing something as silly as “that” had worked so well. He briefly tried to justify that the nap was all he really needed, but he knew the truth, and he couldn’t help but smirk as he headed towards the door.

As he opened the door and began to leave, Friedrich turned to the picture of himself on his desk. He stared at it for a few moments, his smile transitioning back into his signature scowl, before leaving the room and his dirty secret behind the closed door..


End file.
